Courage
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Suddenly the King's Christmas Island Spectacular isn't what Kurt was led on to believe.


**I don't think I have ever written something I was so proud of; I meant for it to be a short, short drabble, but it ended up writing itself into this monster. I am beyond stoked for being less than a week away from new Glee episodes. And, who has heard Bills, Bills, Bills. It's an eargasm. I think you should all look it up and fall in love. Anyway, I'm done gushing. Read ahead, lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX, not me. I just play with the characters.**

* * *

"Blaine, when are you going to tell the poor kid that the King's Island Christmas Spectacular doesn't exist?" Wes said, over another round of lattes after Kurt had left Dalton with a Mr. Schuester.

"It exists," Blaine feebly said, spinning the coffee cup jacket around the cup to preoccupy his nerves.

"At your church," Wes pointed out, as Blaine wished for the floor to swallow him whole. The black hole that the floor would create would be a blissful utopia away from his friend's taunting about his previous audacious action in the Senior Commons.

"Singing God Rest Ye Merry, Gentleman," David continued, not wanting to torture Blaine, just point out the painfully obvious.

"With your sister," Wes finished, as Blaine just sadly smiled at the two boys sitting across from him, cursing the floor for not sweeping him away from here.

"I had to rehearse my voice," Blaine made up an excuse on the spot, thankful for years of impromptu drama classes. Wes and David shared a look of disbelief the second the words spilled out of the curly haired boy's mouth.

"By singing a steamy duet?" Wes asked, a playful smile accompanying his teasing tone.

"It was _your_ idea to seduce him," Blaine said, with a very pointed look at Wes, who was looking over his friend's shoulder.

"Who are you seducing, Blaine?" Kurt asked with a curious note, walking into the conversation at the very worst time. Wes and David held back their growing smiles, as Blaine turned an unflattering shade of maroon.

"It's irrelevant," Blaine said, with a flick of his wrist, not able to look the countertenor in the eye.

"Don't we have to finish our chemistry lab?" Wes said, standing up, taking David skyward with him.

"I'm in your lab group," Blaine said, as Wes narrowed his eyes at his friend; Blaine read this as a look of warning to act on their previous conversation.

"No, it's the part Wes and I promised to do," David said, walking away from the couple with Wes.

"Is it just me or are they acting weirder than normal?" Kurt asked, noting that they'd finally warmed up to him, after he toned it down a bit. However, he was unaware of Blaine's pleading for them to be nicer to Kurt because he just wanted the transfer student to feel accepted at Dalton.

"I think it's a full moon tonight," Blaine absentmindedly said, as Kurt stifled a smile.

"Anyway, I was wondering when your performance is," Kurt said, as Blaine gave him a blank look, to which Kurt backpedaled, "King's Island Christmas Spectacular."

"Why?" Blaine asked, feeling on edge, remembering the valid points that his two best friends had pointed out in Kurt's absence.

"I just wanted to see if I was better than that girl," Kurt said, as the confidence, that Mr. Schuester had given him during their outing, was wearing off. His smile wavered for a beat, thinking that Blaine hadn't wanted him anywhere near his performance, "On second thought, that was a silly request."

"No, it wasn't," Blaine genuinely said, noticing that Kurt was a bit disheartened at Blaine's previous tone.

"Then why are you holding back?" Kurt called Blaine out on it, as he yet again, willed the floor to suck him into oblivion.

Blaine mumbled the truth behind the King's Island Christmas Spectacular, only to be gathered as incomprehensible to Kurt's ears.

"Maybe if you hadn't mumbled into your coffee cup, I would have understood you," Kurt joked, with a small smile that made Blaine's insides flip upside down, in the best possible way.

"It's just..." Blaine tried again, before his voice lowered for the painful reality of his duet.

"Blaine, if you don't want me to go all diva on you, I suggest that you speak up," Kurt said in a joking matter laced with a malignant veracity. Blaine took in a deep breath, allowing the floor one more chance to take him away, which it failed to do.

"It's not what you think," Blaine slowly said, carefully choosing each word that rolled off of his tongue. Kurt cocked an eyebrow, waiting for more explanation as to what was going on. Blaine licked his lips, "It's a church duet with my sister."

"Blaine!" Kurt shrilled, nearly grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, "You should not be singing that song in church, with your sister. It's just wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine confusedly asked, wondering where Kurt's fury had come from.

"Baby, It's Cold Outside!" Kurt shouted the song title, thinking of how incestual the song would be, especially if Blaine sang it with the fervor from early in the evening.

"Oh God, no," Blaine said, his face turning another violent shade of red from the sheer miscommunication transferred between them.

"Then, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked, his voice almost reaching shrill levels from the amount of frustration that was being exchanged.

"The church duet with my sister is God Rest Ye Merry, Gentleman," Blaine quickly spat out, wanting this entire situation to be over. How he begged for the floor to take him away.

"But, then..." Kurt started, before letting out an exasperated sigh, and recomposing himself, "Why did you sing a different song with me in the commons earlier?"

Blaine flushed, and yet again, mumbled some perplexing string of sounds, and mentally bargained with the floor to suck him in.

"Blaine, coffee cup away from your mouth," Kurt scolded the older boy, who lightly smiled at the command before setting his cup on the table.

"It was Wes' idea -" Blaine started to explain the entire seduction route to the younger boy, but said boy cut him off.

"You should never listen to a word that comes out of his mouth," Kurt gently reminded the curly haired boy, who simply nodded at the words.

"Anyway, Wes decided that it would be a good idea," Blaine lamely said, not covering any of the major details. For instance, the fact that Wes and David were done with the amount of sexual tension whenever Blaine and Kurt were in the same room. Wes was sick of hearing about the precise color of Kurt's eyes, which were glasz, a beautiful combination of blue, gray, and green.

"Why?" Kurt deadpanned, trying to figure out why Kurt had wanted Blaine to practically seduce the newest Warbler._ Seduce._ Kurt's mind flickered back to when he walked into this sticky situation, which started with Blaine blaming Wes that it was his idea for the seduction ploy.

"I'm not sure," Blaine lied, as he watched Kurt frown at him, almost like he knew the truth to the situation at hand.

"I'm sure you do; think really hard," Kurt said in a tone that imitated a teacher speaking to an inattentive student. Blaine reached for the coffee cup to absorb the words he was about to articulate, when Kurt spoke up, "And, oh so help me, if you touch that coffee cup, Blaine."

Blaine's hand dropped onto the table, a mere centimeters away from the cup. He proceeded to drum his anxious fingers on the table top, as he pleaded with whatever higher power was going to work for him. He prayed to just disappear into thin air, or get sucked through the floorboards.

"I'm waiting," Kurt almost impatiently said, watching his companion clearly stall.

"Hear me out, Kurt," Blaine was now pleading with the boy sitting across the table, as a burst of courage hit him full force, "Wes has it in his mind that we're dying to get together. And, as much as I would love to, I don't want to pressure you into anything. He had it in his mind that if he got us to sing this duet together, it would alleviate the 'sexual tension' between us, and as much as I disagreed with him, I just couldn't help but want to give it a try. I understand if you don't feel the same way because you've never been in this situation, and I know that you probably just want a best friend, not a boyfriend. I understand. I just had to give it a shot."

Blaine's rant was followed by a rare phenomenon; Kurt Hummel was hindered completely speechless.

"And, now I completely ruined our friendship. Oh God," Blaine said, running his hand over his gelled curls, "I'm sorry. I'll just go."

"Wait," Kurt finally brought himself say, his mind still reeling from the plethora of emotions that were conveyed by his _friend._

Blaine sunk back into the chair, waiting for Kurt to come up with any more words. He was sure that he had shell shocked the younger boy with his entire confession. He hadn't meant for that much to spill out, but the damage had been done. This is what happened when the Floor God just wouldn't listen to his pleas of being eaten by an abrupt black hole.

"The first boy I liked was hopelessly straight. The second crush in the making is questionably straight. I got harassed by Karofsky. And, then there's you," Kurt said, shortly summing up everything that was wrong with having another guy have mutual feelings, "I'm still waiting for the punchline."

"What punchline?" Blaine asked, desperately trying to keep up with Kurt's meticulously chosen words.

"The one where you go, 'Oh hey, I'm straight. Sorry Kurt.' I'm waiting for it to happen," Kurt melancholically confessed, as Blaine felt an overwhelming urge to hold Kurt's hand, and not in a platonic way. He had usually been pretty good at extinguishing the feelings for Kurt because of the Karofsky situation, but this one was almost too strong to overcome.

"You know that's not true," Blaine softly said, his words barely audible to himself as his heart felt like it was going to pound itself right out of his chest.

"Crushes have never worked out for me," Kurt said, his mind stuck on his obsession with Finn, and how horridly that episode ended.

"I'm not saying that this one will work out forever, but you should just give it a chance," Blaine comfortingly said, as Kurt sucked in his lower lip to nibble on as he processed everything that was happening.

"I wouldn't even know where to start," Kurt said, his mind swimming with _courage_, which gave Blaine a glimmer of hope for them to become more than friends.

"You could start by accompanying me to the Warbler movie night," Blaine said, as the sides of Kurt's mouth twitched up a bit, "And, it's a horror movie, so you could curl yourself in my chest at the scary parts."

"Or vice versa," Kurt teased, poking fun at Blaine's complete lack of tolerance for scary movies.

"So, what do you say?" Blaine said, shooting Kurt one of his award winning smiles, which was almost instantly reciprocated.

"I'd have to say yes," Kurt said, as Blaine's arm extended past the abandoned coffee cup to entangle his fingers with Kurt's, "Is it supposed to feel like you're freefalling?"

"You'll grow to love it," Blaine promised with a shy smile, ignoring the fireworks going off inside of his stomach. He rubbed his calloused thumb against the soft web of skin between Kurt's thumb and index finger. Kurt smiled at the intimate contact, wondering how long the butterflies would swarm his insides before waning off. He secretly hoped that it was a long time from now.

* * *

**I'll love you to the moon and back if you leave a pretty little review.**


End file.
